


Rise

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brotherly Love, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Thor finds Loki in a surprising place, and with a new outlook on life.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I wrote these two together. I hope you like it. This was written for Melting Pot's Christmas in July 2019 collection. Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you may find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: My Chosen pairing (Thor & Loki) + Hong Kong - Open Air Concert

Standing with his arms crossed and an even more cross look upon his face, Thor watched as Doctor Strange read through an ancient tome. When the sorcerer seemed satisfied, he set the book aside and then began spinning his hand around to open a portal to another place. Satisfied, he glanced up, and Thor smiled.

"And you're certain I will find him on the other side?" he asked the handsome wizard.

"Wong assures me your brother has been sighted in Hong Kong," Strange replied and then gestured at the portal. "He is staying at our sanctum in the city there. If you fall into trouble, feel free to seek him out."

Uncrossing his arms, Thor extended one hand in thanks. When Strange took it and shook, Thor said, "Thank you. I will do my best to locate Loki and find a way to bind him to New Asgard."

"We can't have him roaming Earth unchecked," Strange said in reply.

Thor smirked. "He is rather a mischievous fellow," Thor said with a laugh. Dropping Strange's hand, he said, "I will make sure to find and secure my brother."

"The world has had enough death and destruction," Strange warned as Thor took a step toward the portal. "We do not need another power-seeking entity trying to take over the planet."

"You do not have to explain that to me," Thor replied softly. The loss of his former Avengers was still very much fresh in his heart. "Thank you again, Strange. I will see you again, someday."

Doctor Strange nodded his farewell, and then Thor stepped through the portal. He felt the magic disperse behind him and turned to face his new surroundings. He had not yet been to the city known as Hong Kong, but his first impression was that is was immense. In the distance, he could see a building with a similar window to the one in which he'd just left. It was safe to assume that Wong was there, watching over him and waiting to step in at a moments notice.

Thor would do his best to locate Loki and whisk him away to New Asgard as swiftly as possible. Not wanting to linger lest Wong seek him out, Thor turned and headed in the opposite direction. He could sense Loki's magic now that he was in the same city as his brother. At least, he hoped that was what was making his skin tingle. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, he wandered through the busy streets of the city as the nightlife went on as if he wasn't there.

Eventually, Thor heard music playing and knew that he had found Loki. The God of Mischief and Chaos had always loved music, and thor assumed that had not changed. Glancing around

"You've cut your hair," Thor said by way of greeting. He stood a few feet from Loki, afraid that he would flee at any moment. After a quiet moment, he added, "I see you faked your death again. How could you?"

Meeting Thor's eyes, Loki said, "I died by the hand of Thanos. I know not how I came to live again."

"I will have to thank Bruce later," Thor said softly and shook his head.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the comment but said nothing for a moment. Instead, he cleared his throat awkwardly and waited for Thor to continue the conversation. He did not have to wait long.

"What are you wearing?" Thor asked, gesturing at Loki's simple Midguardian garb.

Rolling his eyes, Loki turned to his brother and crossed his arms. "Very funny, brother."

"No," Thor began, a smirk now playing at his lips. "I'm used to you wearing nothing but green leather or black. This is so unlike you."

Uncrossing his arms, Loki smoothed his hands over his simple white t-shirt. "I was trying to blend in with the Midguardians."

"Are you sure you were not trying to be more like your brother?" he asked, teasing Loki as he gestured at his own clothing.

"I would never do such a thing," Loki said, his posture relaxed ever so slightly. "I assume you are here to capture me yet again."

"That is the plan, in a sense." Scratching at his beard, Thor decided he did not want to fight with Loki. He had missed him dearly and cried for his loss at the hands of Thanos. He'd genuinely felt his passing this time. It was a gift from the gods that he was standing before him now.

As if sensing Thor's change in emotions, Loki scowled and waved his hand at Thor. "Stop being so sentimental. I died and was resurrected. It is nothing to get all choked up about now."

Nodding in understanding, Thor pointed out at the crowd. "What is this place?"

"It is an open-air concert, I was told," Loki explained, smiling for real now. "I saw an advertisement for it in a bookshop earlier today. I felt the need to see what the fuss was about." Shrugging, he added. "I was not disappointed."

"The band is quite good," Thor noted, nodding his head along to the beat. "I am surprised they are holding such a concert so late at night."

"Where will you take me?" Loki asked, ignoring his brother's comments about the concert and the time of day. "Asgard is gone, and New York is in shambles from what I understand."

"New Asgard," Thor replied without looking at Loki. He kept his eyes on the throngs of people sings and swaying with the music. "It is located where father left this world."

"And where Hela destroyed your hammer," Loki kindly pointed out.

Thor chuckled. "I have an axe now. Stormbreaker. Perhaps you would like to meet?" Thor tilted his head and gave his brother a wry grin.

Loki pointedly rolled his eyes and pointed at the stage. "Do not spoil the moment, brother. Let us watch the end of the concert before we discuss what happens next."

"Very well," Thor conceded and then returned his gaze to the stage as well.

They stood together, both relishing the moment as the music washed over them. It was like they were back on Asgard, the lights and the magic of their past, bringing them closer once more. Thor prayed to the gods that Loki would not attempt to flee before he had a chance to bring him back the New Asgard. He was not sure his heart could handle losing him once more.

Eventually, the band finished their set, and the crowd thinned out as the people made their way home. The morning was creeping ever closer at this point, and Thor knew the time was now. He cleared his throat and brought Loki's gaze upon himself.

"We must go, brother," he said softly, his voice gruff from not having spoken for over an hour.

Loki nodded. "Come," he said. "I want to show you something."

Then, the dark-haired god turned and began to lead the way across the now empty field toward a space where they could see the entire city before them. Thor followed him in silence, the only sound was that of their feet upon the firm ground. They stopped at the edge of the city, and Thor felt his heart skip a beat at the sight before him.

The sun was just beginning to wake up the city, and it was a glorious sight. It made him think of new beginnings and bygones forgiven. Thor could feel Loki staring at him and yet he could not bring himself to break his gaze away from the glorious cityscape before him.

As they continued to watch as the morning broke over the city. Loki reached down and took hold of Thor's hand. "I told you, brother," he said softly, apparently not wanting to disturb the silence either.

Confused as well as surprised, Thor first glanced down at where their hands were clasped as they had down as children and then back at Loki's face. "What did you tell me?"

"Before I died… The sun will shine on us again, and so it does," Loki explained calmly. His eyes were staring straight ahead at the rising sun as he repeated the words of so long ago.

This was a pivotal moment, Thor knew. Loki appeared to be giving in. He would not run, nor would he fight. They could return to New Asgard together and help rebuild their people. Thor smiled and gently squeezed his brother's hand.

"So it does, brother, and we will rise to meet it."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
